Fall Again
by O'Im Only Joking
Summary: After a small argument with Brendan, and Brendan stops going to C&H, Ste realizes he misses Brendan's annoying visits to Carter & Hay every day. But he's not doing the running, will Brendan prove Ste wrong and change? Crap summary. :/ Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Hmm, I'll have a meat feast 9 _inch _and mint choc chip ice-cream."

Brendan ordered as soon as he stepped foot inside _Carter & Hay. _He placed a £20 note on the counter and took a seat on the nearest stool.

_Carter & Hay _had been open for business for two weeks now. Business was booming, and Brendan had been in everyday, without fail.

Ste practically threw the change back at Brendan. His patience for his ex was still wearing thin. He wished he'd just back off. But Ste was finding it harder to ignore Brendan, he had hoped Brendan would maybe get bored of him again and just leave him alone, but it wasn't work. And maybe he would have loved the attention months back, but he knew Brendan. He knew nothing would change if he gave in and he let his barrios down.

"Blimey, did no-one tell ye about good customer service?" Brendan asked, picking up his change.

He didn't get a reply.

XXX

Ste couldn't hide his disgust and fascination at the way Brendan ate his food. He knew he was a messy eater, but the man ate as though he'd been starving for years.

Doug carried on serving customers. Even he had noticed Brendan's animalistic way of eating, and he too, failed to hide his disgust. Not that he would say anything, each day Brendan came in to the deli, he feared he'd spill all and tell Ste why they even had the place in the first place.

"That's proper dirty, that," Ste blurted out, still watching Brendan.

Brendan looked up, his mouth full of pizza, "aww, don't say that about ye cooking. It's great, coulda done with a bit more meat, though."

Ste pouted, crossing his arms. "I meant the way you eat!"

Brendan grinned, "stop staring then. That's if ye can take ye eyes of me, of course."

Ste huffed and went back into the kitchen.

XXX

"I'll close up, Doug." Ste smiled wiping down the chairs and tables.

"No, don't be silly –"

"I'm not, get yourself off. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow."

"Only if you're sure?"

"Of course I am, it'll only take two minutes."

Doug nodded, "alright then, see you tomorrow."

"You sure will, night Doug."

Doug left and Ste finished up. He went in to the back to put away the money in the safe. He heard the doors bell go off when it opened.

"We are shut!" Ste shouted, prepared for some drunken state demanding something to eat.

But no, he couldn't have been further from the truth, "what do you want now?"

Brendan put his hands in his trouser pockets, "supper." He paused, looking Ste up and down. "One of ye burgers would go down a treat."

"Well you'll have to go somewhere else, we are shut."

Brendan went back to the door as if to leave, but he turned the sign on the door back to 'OPEN.' He smiled, "not anymore."

"Ya aren't funny, Brendan. Its shut, end of, now can you go please?"

"We are making progress ye know, ye do know that right? Brendan asked, sitting down, clearly in no rush to leave.

Ste scrunched his face up, "wha'?"

"Us," Brendan leaned back, "talking. Ye've spoke more to me today than you have in the past 3 weeks." He nodded, "progress." He finished.

Ste sighed, "Only 'cause you won't leave me alone."

"Anyone would think ye didn't enjoy my company."

Ste sat down at a stool at the counter. His annoyance for the man getting to him, he was too tired for this now. He was always tired, when it came to this with Brendan.

"But ye do," Brendan carried on, "ye used to tell me all the time."

Ste bit his lip and nodded, "yeah when your fists weren't breaking my ribs." He said bitterly. Ste got up and put his coat on, "go now."

Ste had said too much. Now Brendan knew he still cared, that he still felt the pain, and that he still thought of the times they would spend together when things were 'good'.

"Stephen…" Brendan said his tone now empty of any confidence. His cocky attitude now none existent, he hurt too.

Ste opened the door, "go before I call the police!"

Brendan left without saying another word. He didn't want Ste to be angry with him anymore; he wanted the Ste back that would tolerate him, and smile at just the sight of him.

XXX

_Carter and Hay_ had now been open for 2 months. Brendan hadn't been in since his encounter with Ste.

Not that Ste cared. It wasn't as if he'd begun to enjoy seeing Brendan every day again, or as if he looked at the door every time someone entered hoping for him to walk in.

Yeah, Brendan had got the message and Ste was happy with that. Brendan had finally listened to a word he'd said.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, such kind words. **

"Ste! Just the man," Mitzeee called, trying to run over in her over-sized heels.

"What are you after?" Ste asked, walking in to work. He'd slept in _again_, third day in a row.

"I need you and your little friend to knock the best food you ever have," she fussed with her hair. "And I mean the best."

"D'pends who it's for and what for," Ste acknowledged Doug with an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry" he whispered taking off his coat and getting straight to his customers.

"It's for Riley, well his team. They won the league or whatever it is you call it, and we need to put a party on for him."

"You know Riley's not big on parties," Doug chipped in.

Mitzeee rolled her eyes, "of course he his. He's going to love it." She pulled out a piece of paper with a list on it, "this is what I want you to rustle up."

"You know we'd normally say yeah Mitzeee, but it's right full on in here." Ste said, in between taking orders.

"Jesus, you are getting paid for this!" She stuck her bottom lip out, "please."

Doug and Ste looked at each other and knew this woman wouldn't back down, so they agreed.

XXX

It was heading on 6pm, the party started at 7. Panic set in when things weren't going as easy as they'd liked; or as Ste liked.

"Oh, we are never gonna get all this done!" Ste moaned, putting the sixth smoked turkey pizza in the oven.

Doug just smiled, "we will, we've only got the sandwiches' to do now." He patted his shoulder, "just relax, Ste."

"Aww isn't that cute."

Ste and Doug both turned around, their necks almost snapping, "Brendan."

"The one and only," he said. "Ye miss me?" He asked, only looking at Ste. His tone jokingly, but his eyes baring nothing but seriousness.

"What do you want? Doug asked after silence that felt like hours.

Ste couldn't look at Brendan, his hands were shaking stupidly, his brow heating up, a weird feeling in his belly. One he felt when he'd been away from Brendan when they were…something, and he was getting ready to go round to his flat so they could 'fuck mindlessly', as Brendan would call it. A feeling so strong he couldn't go control.

He had missed him.

"Mitz' is worrying over this shite party for Riley. Sent me round to see what the holdup is."

"There isn't one," Doug replied. "It'll be over in five minutes, tops."

"Seen as I'm Mitz's slave, I'll help ye carry the stuff over to the club."

"No you won't," Ste mumbled. "We can do it."

"An extra pair of hands-"

"I said NO! Is that so difficult to understand?" His knuckles turning white, the grip on the work tops getting tighter.

"Well I wasn't asking," Brendan retorted. Annoyed that this was how he was being treated, especially after keeping his distance from the lad. "So stop ye moaning."

"You've got a fuckin' cheek, do you know that? You proper…. ffs, do whatever. I'm outta here."

"Ste! You can't just walk out," Doug shouted after him.

But he was gone.

"Who's put his undies in a twist?" Brendan asked, but he knew. He knew it was him, of course it was, Ste hated his guts.

Brendan shoved a handful of peperoni slices in his mouth and shook his head.

"I expect to see ye at the club in half an hour."

XXX

The party went great, the food went down great. And Ste had turned up an hour after the party started and worked his butt off, he felt awful leaving Doug like that. His behaviour stupid, but with a few pints of lager after the party ended and hundreds of 'I shouldn't have done that, me' later, Doug forgave him.

They were both worse for wear returning back to _Carter & Hay _to put away the cutlery and trays they had used. They hadn't even had many, or maybe they had, who was counting?

"You sure you'll get home okay? Doug asked, slouched against the phone box.

"Yeah, mum I'll be fine. Now shh, and get home."

Doug laughed, "text me when you get in! Na night."

Ste walked home, God it was called. And his head didn't feel all that good, too. He hadn't touched a drop of alcohol in ages, not that he'd ever been able to handle his drink. Oh, and he felt sick. Like really sick.

"The youth of today," Brendan stood beside Ste looking on as Ste emptied himself over a row of small plants.

Ste spat and wiped his mouth. "You again, not in the mood for you, yeah, so just go away."

"I'll walk ye home."

"Err no," Ste totted. "I've got legs you know," he pointed at his legs. "See these? They work perfectly alright, so do one."

Brendan laughed, "I've just seen ye walk Stephen, I'd say ye legs aren't 'alright."

"Staking me now, are you?" Ste slurred.

"Of course, it's my favourite hobby."

"I thought hitting your…lovers was your favourite." Ste pointed at him, "I can't believe I thought you loved me-" he stopped; he was going to be sick again.

XXX

Surprisingly, Ste woke up on time for work. Thankfully the morning had started off slowly, and his hangover was subsiding. He tried to fit together what might have happened last night, but he couldn't remember anything after 10pm. He didn't know why he was worrying; it wasn't as if he'd have done anything anyway.

Then the pain in Ste's head returned as he watched he came in to _Carter & Hay. _Why was he suddenly making an appearance again? Yesterday was enough.

"Chicken burger with extra BBQ sauce please, Stephen." He grinned.

"What you so happy about?" He moaned.

"I'm always happy."

Ste gave the order to Doug, and he overheard. They couldn't help but look at each other in confusion, Brendan Brady, happy?

"Okay, what have you done with the real Brendan?" Doug asked before leaving to the kitchen.

"That hurts!" Brendan claimed, placing his hand over his chest, "right there."

Ste wasn't sure whether to stay where he was, and talk to Brendan. He'd made a prat of himself in front of him less than 24 hours before. Ste thought Brendan was probably just laughing at him, realizing that he still had an effect over him and that he could still push his buttons. And if that was the case, Ste had to seriously get himself together again. Cracks were beginning to show, old feeling were beginning to surface, it was pathetic and old.

Thoughts were interrupted when Brendan's meal was ready.

"I'll see you two kids later." He turned to leave, and turned back again. "Oh, and Stephen,"

"Yeah," Ste was still feeling pretty curios of Brendan's behaviour.

"Ye still snore like a donkey."

**A/N: Yay? Nay? Not entirely happy with this, if anyone has ideas of where they'd like this to go please say cause I'm not sure myself. Thanks for reading/reviewing. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you just here what he said to me?" Ste asked his eyes wide. "He said I _still_ snore like a… donkey!" He wrinkled his nose up.

"Donkeys are cute," Doug smiled. "Not that I've heard one snore. Anyway, what's wrong with that?" He couldn't see the problem.

"I don't care if I snore like a donkey," he snapped. "It's that he knows I still do! How does he know that, eh?"

Doug shrugged. "Ask him, you two seem to be on better terms now."

Ste shook his head, "no I can't, me. Better terms? Doug, the reason I walked outta here yesterday was cause he…"

"Cause he what?" Doug asked, mopping down the counter.

"Oh, it doesn't matter."

Doug stopped what he was doing, "of course it matters. Don't let him get to you again, Ste. Look how far you've come."

Ste smiled. Yeah, Doug was right. Doug had believed in him from the off, they'd only been friends for a couple of months and it was like they'd been the best of mates for years. But Brendan wasn't really something Ste wanted to talk about with him. He knew Doug knew of their past, and how their relationship was nothing short of frustrating and upsetting, but would he understand?

They were similar in many ways, that's why they'd got on so well. Their bickering something they grew to appreciate in their friendship. They learnt they'd both had hard lives, that past relationships were something to be forgotten. But _Carter & Hay _had proved all the doubters wrong, they could make a success of their lives, and they had made something of themselves.

"I know Brendan's no saint, and that he's always got something up his sleeve, but I think he could change, especially for you." Doug offered did he believe Brendan could change?

He actually did. Brendan wasn't his favourite person, the control Brendan had over Doug wasn't one he ever thought he'd have. He was a bully, he had dealings with drugs, and he was a psychopath. What sane person would get involved with him?

But Doug had sensed something different about Brendan when it came to Ste. There was a more genuine side to him; he had no doubt Brendan enjoyed having a hold over Ste but it was more than that. When Brendan offered the money for the deli, Doug couldn't have thought of a worse idea. Then it leaded to him getting attacked, all signs bad. He was fuming with Brendan, and himself, he felt like a failure when he finally signed the contract with Brendan. Or the devil, has Doug liked to call him.

But further down the line, it made him think – why hasn't he told Ste that we are here because of him? That would show his control, his need to interfere with Ste's every move, whether it be love or business. Brendan must have wanted Ste to be happy; maybe he felt guilty for all he'd done to him in the past.

"Nah, he can never change. I gave him chance after stupid chance, and he messed up each time," Ste interrupted his train of thought.

XXX

"'Ere ya are, watch it!" Ste shouted, the bump into the back of him making him drop the coffee granules everywhere.

"Oops, didn't see you there," Brendan's tone bored. His mood this morning seemingly back to how Ste knew him best – being a prick.

"Getting right on me nerves you," Ste said, getting a sweeping brush.

"Ye still care then?" Brendan asked, raising his eyebrow.

"What? NO!"

"But ye must, for me to be getting on ye nerves, ye must care."

"What would you know about feelings?" Ste said his chin high; defiant.

"Jesus, Stephen, I've come for food. Not a shouting match. "

Brendan wasn't expecting Ste's reply if he was honest. Why was Ste so sure he had no feelings? Had he forgot that Brendan had told him he loved him? Did that count for nothing?

"Don't come in here starting then," Ste said putting the brush away. "I've got a right to not serve ya, anyway."

"Is that so? I'm ye most regular customer, if anything ye should be putting discounts on my meals." Brendan put his money on the counter, "I'll have a meat feast." He winked.

"Whatever, you didn't come in for three weeks," Ste realised he sounded as though he was moaning, he straightened himself up, "I'll bring it over."

"Knew ye missed me," Brendan tilted his head to side as he watched Ste sassy off to the kitchen.

XXX

Brendan finished his pizza, he licked his fingers and 'mmm'd' his approval. "Ye know, I have missed these," he said as Ste came over to collect his plate.

Ste totted at him, "did no-one tell you not to eat with your mouth open."

"I don't know, can't say I really listen to people, especially when all they do is moan at me like an old woman."

"That better not be aimed at me," Ste huffed.

"What if it was?" Brendan laughed, Ste's strop amusing him.

"Ain't got time for this, ya know." He turned to walk away, but he had to settle something, "what did you mean this morning?"

Brendan looked up, "what ye wittering on about now?"

Ste looked around; the place was empty apart from a couple near the door. He sat facing Brendan, "you know what I mean! 'ye still snore like a donkey.'" He tried to mimic Brendan's accent.

Brendan couldn't help but grin, his teeth on show, "I'm from Dublin, not Scotland." He messed with the napkin on the table, "ye don't remember then?"

"Remember what?" Ste's body tensed.

"Last night."

XXX

"_I'm taking ye home, Stephen." _

_Ste batted his hand off his arm, "you aren't taking me anyway! So don't bother trying." _

"_I doubt Amy would appreciate ye coming in making a racket when the kids will be fast asleep." _

_Ste stood up and stuck his tongue out. _

"_Well that's really mature," Brendan went for his arm again. "Just come on." _

"_Get your hands off me, Brendan! And don't you talk to me about me kids." _

"_Keep ye voice down, it'll only take two minutes if I help ye." _

"_Help me? Yeah, cause you're such a great, helping person." _

_Ste's speech was becoming more of slur, and his head was getting heavier. He wanted his bed. _

_He slapped Brendan on the chest, "ya don't touch me if I let you walk me home. And you don't step foot inside my house. OK?" _

"_OK," Brendan repeated. Complicated, drunken bastard Brendan thought. He wasn't sure whether to admire his state or be annoyed. He went for the former. _

_Brendan tried to talk to him, Brendan trying to talk. Who'd have thought it? But he soon gave up when Ste was having none of it. He was disappointed that he'd let Brendan walk him home, it was like he was relying on him again, just this once though, never again. _

_They reached the slum and Ste tried to rummage around his pockets to find his keys. "Oh, proper lost me keys, ant I?" Ste covered his face with his hands. _

"_Want me to have a check?" Brendan offered. _

_Ste pointed at him, "don't you dare. I said no touching." _

"_Well have another look then," Brendan rolled his eyes. _

_Ste looked again, this time in his inside coat pocket. He jangled them in air when he found, and he laughed, "Sneaky bastards." _

_Then there was another hurdle to jump – he couldn't get his key into the lock. _

"_We'll be here all night," Brendan took the keys from Ste's grip and unlocked the door. _

_Ste stood with his arms crossed, "I could have done that myself!" He stepped inside, "you can go now." _

_But Brendan just ignored him and went inside. He wasn't planning on staying; he just wanted to make sure Ste didn't course himself an injury by falling, or waking anyone up. _

_Ste stood in shock, "get out now!" _

_Brendan shut the door, "ye shouting, Stephen, stop shouting." _

"_Don't you tell me what to do!" Ste's body flopped against his front door, "I didn't know you had a twin." _

"_Ye what," _

"_There is two of you," Ste hiccupped. "God save us all," he looked up. "I think I'm gonna be sick. _

_Less than twenty minutes later and Ste was in bed. It was a miracle Amy hadn't woke up demanding answers. Brendan stood beside Ste's bed, watching him drop off to sleep. _

"_You better not tell anyone…about this," Ste mumbled. He opened one eye slowly, "do ye remember the first time you saw me drunk?" _

_Brendan nodded, "like it was yesterday," Brendan put two fingers between his teeth thoughtfully, "do you?" _

_Ste nodded tiredly, "you tricked me. You tricked me in to kissing you." He scratched his nose, "bad Brendan." _

"_That drink has affected ye more than I thought," he smiled. "Ye kissed me." _

_Ste groaned putting his arm under his pillow, "only cause you wanted me to," he whispered. "You proper wanted me." _

_Next sound to air the room was Ste's snoring. A loud snore at that, a sound Brendan hadn't heard for months, a sound he undeniably missed. He suddenly felt trapped; he wanted the memory to last longer. _

_Fully clothed, Brendan slipped off his shoes and laid next to Ste; on top of the quilt. If Ste found out about this he'd never hear the end of it. _

_He watched Ste's chest rise and fall, the way it did when he was away with the fairies. _

_He stroked Ste's neck softly and listened to his snores until he could fight no more to stay awake. _

**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes, it's half 4 in the morning. :/ Thanks again for your comments, they are a treat. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I must say, HO have thoroughly annoyed me. What a horrible way to ruin such a perfect friendship. *Waves Stendan flag sadly.* BLAH. Just poor storytelling IMO and it's not going to end well at all. I just want Stendan back. : - ( **

**Characterization may be a problem here, wasn't in the best of moods whilst writing it, so sorry! **

"So you stayed with me all night?" Ste asked, after a while. He was attempting to understand. He couldn't believe he'd let Brendan near him, even if he was practically paralytic with booze, he had to have some restraint.

Brendan suddenly felt awkward; he wished he'd not told Ste all about last night; Ste would no doubt lose his temper and ask Brendan to leave. Brendan coughed, and diverted his eyes to the menu on the table, "yeah, I didn't try anything though…if that's what ye think."

"I'm glad you made sure I was okay," Ste smiled.

"Ye are?" Brendan looked up with confidence, was Ste warming to him again?

Ste nodded, "proves you missed me." Ste grinned, "n'aww, the soft side of Brendan Brady. That's why I fell in…"

Ste shook his head, what was he thinking? So Brendan had stayed the night, it meant nothing. It didn't take away all the months of confusion and anger.

"Love with me," Brendan finished. He cocked his head to the side, "and the reason you still do."

Ste nipped at his bottom lip with his teeth, "no, you're wrong. I can't stand you, Brendan. I've made plenty of mistakes in my life, but you were the biggest."

"Ye know, I thought this front was cute at first," Brendan leant forward, "but it's boring me now. Be at mine for 7."

"NO! You can't order me around no more."

Brendan got up, "just be there, Stephen. Don't keep me waiting."

XXX

So he turned up, of course. Of course he would, there was nothing left to lose. Nothing would be said that would change how things were, and why they'd got to where they were now. So he showed up, knocked on the blue door he used to be so familiar with and waited.

"Come in!" Brendan shouted from inside the flat.

Ste huffed and opened the door, "thanks for the warm welcome." He stood with the door still open, "I don't plan on staying ya know, I've left Doug and-"

"Take a seat, Stephen."

"I'd rather not," Ste crossed his arms. "What did you want?"

Brendan was clearly frustrated, he had a tea towel draped over his shoulder and when Brendan pointed at the table Ste realised, "thought we could have a…meal." Brendan replied.

"But you can't cook," Ste couldn't help but laugh. "I knew you were mad, but this is proper daft."

"It's a good job I live with someone that can then, isn't it? Lindsay gave me a hand." Brendan dished out the food and sat down at the table and started eating. "Cat got ye tongue, Stephen? It's ye favourite."

And it was, the smell of Spaghetti Bolognese lingered around the flat. Ste shut the door and took a seat facing Brendan. And he had to admit, it was pretty good.

"Mine are better," Ste commented between mouthfuls.

Brendan's fork and knife scrapped against his empty plate, he lifted the plate to his mouth and licked off the sauce, "lies. That's the fastest I've seen ye eat."

Ste wiped his mouth with the back of his mouth consciously, "well I had to rush, din't I? I've got work, so-"

"Ye won't want desert then?" Brendan asked, getting up to get the bowl out of the fridge.

Ste looked up at the clock on the wall; 7:30. Doug had said he could come back whenever he liked, he'd ask Texas to cover. He thought it best to still leave now though, it would only lead to a whole heap of mess and confusion.

And the desert was only orange trifle – again, Ste's favourite. He sighed as Brendan sat back down," I've gotta go, me."

"Not even gonna taste it?"

"I haven't got time for your games, Brendan!"

"Games?" Brendan faked innocence, "ye've lost me."

Ste was getting frustrated, "you know what I mean. The dinner, staying with me last night…it's gotta stop."

Brendan licked his lips, "did I hold a gun to ye head this morning?"

Ste's nose wrinkles up, "no but-"

"No buts, Stephen. Ye here causes ye wanted to be here. Ye a big boy, ye could have easily stayed at work playing Jamie Oliver but ye didn't. So anyone would think ye're the one playing games…"

Ste scoffed, "don't turn this round on me! I only came cause you were been a prick to me this morning, and I knew that if I didn't come, you'd be on my case even more."

"Oh, Brendan Brady, the big bad wolf," Brendan yawned. "Bye then."

Without another word, Ste got up and left.

XXX

Ste later met Doug in _The Dog. _Boy, did he need a drink and someone to talk to.

"Uh-oh, I know that look," Doug came back from the bar with the drinks and sat down, "what's happened?"

Ste showed Doug his phone, a text from Brendan:

'_I need a word, just 5 minutes of your time is all I ask. Meet at Chez Chez around midnight? BB' _

"Are ya gonna go?" Doug asked.

"I can't," Ste shook his head. "I'm not giving him what he wants again. I told him to stop the games, I've moved on now, why can't he?"

"Ste Hay, ya little liar," Doug laughed into his drink.

"You what? I'm not lying!" Ste whined, with an exasperated look on his face.

"It's clear as day ya miss him! And if you don't, why miss work to go see him?"

Ste took a big gulp of his lager; he suddenly wanted to get very drunk, "you know what Brendan's like, it's hard to say no to him! But I promise I'm over him. And I'll never leave you on your own at work again."

"I've seen the way ya look at him, Ste. I'm your mate; ya don't have to put on a front for me."

Ste rubbed at his face as if to wipe away everything he'd ever felt for Brendan. He wished it was that easy at times. He bit his lip, "alright, I might miss him, but that does not change the way he makes me feel…worthless. He makes me wanna kiss and strangle him at the same time," Ste took another gulp of his drink, "like today, he made me my favourite meal. We didn't say much, but it was the first time he'd ever sat and had dinner with me, and he'd done it for me. And then the next minute, he's saying bye and I'm leaving his place like… like my heart had dropped and I meant nothing to him. If he wanted me back he'd stop doing that, I can't play by his rules anymore," Ste moaned. "Oh god, he's a bastard Doug."

Doug couldn't help but giggle, "yeah he's a bastard alright, but maybe he wants to say sorry…go and see what he has to say for himself."

"It'll be more lies and empty promises," Ste finished off his drink. "I know him too well." He got up to go to the bar, "another?"

XXX

"Now don't you be getting any funny ideas," Ste slurred drunkenly.

"Drunk two nights in a row, we'll have to keep an eye on ye before ye end up at AA meetings."

Ste had turned up at _Chez Chez_ having had a drunken heart to heart with Doug back in _The Doug. _Doug had told Ste he should just try and hear Brendan out. Obviously Ste had shot down Doug's idea time after time. After his fifth drink, Ste was telling Doug how Brendan was actually an amazing guy and that he was just misunderstood. His opinion of the man changing rapidly, Doug was nothing but amused and he walked with Ste to _Chez Chez. _

So here he stood, in the office of the club he used to work. He'd been there less than 10 minutes and he'd had three glasses of water.

"Ye need to sober up," Brendan told him. "I can't talk to ye when ye… in this state."

Ste laughed, "soz Granddad."

Brendan sat on the edge of the desk and folded his arms, he was clearly agitated. Why did Ste have to be drunk? Tonight of all nights, the night Brendan was actually prepared to talk.

Ste had noticed Brendan had sent down, "are your knees giving you jip, old man?"

"I'm fitter than ye," Brendan resorted childishly. "The only thing giving me jip is you ye lippy shite."

Ste opened his mouth in mock surprise, "that's proper rude." He poured himself another glass of water from the jug, "Why do you have to be so mean?"

"It's just the truth, Stephen. They do say the truth hurts though."

Ste nodded, "I'm a bit drunk, me. Ya not old really," he smiled.

"I agree on both points," Brendan smirked.

"Err, no need to be cocky, is there?" Ste stood in front of Brendan, "what did you wanna see me for anyway?"

Brendan shrugged a little, "just wanted to say sorry. Ye know, for earlier?"

Ste nodded, "so you should an all. Was bang out of order that." He finished off his water, "I forgive you though, I'm…sorry too. The meal wa' right nice." Ste put the glass down, "I'd better be off anyway."

Before Ste could get any further Brendan grabbed his arm. "Tomorrow, ye free? There's that new Indian opening…thought we could try it." Brendan rushed his words, he felt like a little kid asking their crush out. He felt Ste's arms fall from his grip, he looked down has his arm drifted between their bodies.

"No, I can't. There's no reason for us to be seeing each other now, we've settled it," Ste felt like he was making the wrong decision here. He realised this was a big thing for Brendan, but a night out somewhere was not enough.

"Ye can. I promise… it'll be better now," He whispered, "_I'll _be better. A fresh start, what do ye say?"

**A/N: If anyone has read this, sorry for the wait. I wasn't in the mood for this fic (the reason in the first A/N) but I've decided to carry it on. Hope you enjoyed. **


	5. Chapter 5

Ste let himself flop onto the small couch in the office; he looked up at Brendan and laughed, a cold laugh, not a laugh that was filled with happiness.

"So like a date then?" Ste asked.

Brendan scratched at his forehead, "yeah, yeah a date."

"You are unbelievable!"

Brendan sat next to him, "look, Stephen, I'm trying to make things better. Don't make this any more difficult than it is already."

"Me make things difficult? Well that's rich coming from the King of difficulty," Ste snapped. "You're the one that makes things difficult. See, even now I get the blame."

"It's not about blame! I just… look, do ye want to go on a…date or not?"

Ste messed with the cotton on his t-shirt, "well it depends."

"What on?"

"You don't do a runner, or lose your temper with me if I look at you the wrong way or-"

"I'm past all that now, I know what I want," Brendan's words were said with nothing but conviction.

"What do you want?"

"I think ye know," Brendan rolled his eyes a little. Ste always needed more.

"Not if you don't say it."

"You, I want ye okay?"

Ste couldn't help but smile; he covered his face with his arms. Clearly the drink was still affecting his common sense, why should he believe a word? Yet he had that warm buzz in his stomach.

"No more chances, you hear?" Ste warned his arms still in front of his face.

"I hear ye loud and clear," Brendan smiled. "Fancy moving your arms… unless ye gonna be sick all over me-"

Ste moved his arms, his grin big enough to soften any stone heart, "I'm still drunk," Ste whispered.

"Ye happy, Stephen, don't worry. That's how I feel, too."

"Brendan, are you sure you've not had a personality transplant?" Ste smirked. He looked over at his phone and saw the time, "oh I've gotta get home, me."

"I'll walk ye then. Ye'll end up falling flat on ye face otherwise."

Ste shook head, "no, I'll be fine. I'm a big boy."

Brendan looked Ste up and down evidently, "yeah I know." He agreed.

"Err, Brendan! You perv, I'm off."

Brendan leaned forward, his face and breath hovering over Ste's. Damn those lips, how he'd missed those lips, the familiar scent flowing up his nose, one more inch forward and they'd be attached to his.

But Ste ducked his head and got up, "you don't get that yet," Ste grinned cheekily before practically skipping out of the office.

**A/N: Just a small chapter because I'm not sure how I want the date to go. So if any of you lovelies that are reading would like to suggest any ideas that would be great. Thanks for reading/reviewing, means a lot. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, HeyBanana, thank you for the little date idea, but unfortunately, I don't buy the Doug and Ste thing. They are just cute little friends to me. But thank you for the suggestion! (: **

"It's dead posh in here, ini'?" Ste looked around in awe, "miles better than the deli." Ste looked at what he was wearing self-consciously, a simple plain blue t-shirt and jeans, "do you think I should go and change?" He asked Brendan.

"Don't sweat about it, ye look fine and we're here now," Brendan said following the waitress to their table.

They sat down at a table near the window in the far corner, they had got there early but the place was already full of people wanting to check out the new restaurant. The décor was a simple red, orange and white set.

The waitress handed them the menu and left for them to decide.

"I could eat a horse," Brendan commented, licking his lips.

"It's well pricey in here!" Ste claimed he leaned over the table, "I'll just make us summat at _Carter & Hay, _eh?" He suggested.

"What, like, busman's holiday?" Brendan raised his eyebrow as Ste smiled at him shyly as they both remembered the first time he revered to that. "No, will ye just relax? Don't worry about how ye look, or how much it is. It's on me."

"Sorry," Ste went back to looking at the menu. "Just a bit nerves, me."

"What ye nerves for? It's not as if ye meeting a stranger, Stephen. It's only the only and only Brendan."

"Exactly, this could be the worst date ever! And you're nerves too," Ste grinned.

"I didn't think ye'd been on many dates?" Brendan tried to control his voice. He didn't think that Ste would have been on dates whilst they had been apart, the thought made him want to stick a knife in his chest. "I don't do nerves."

"Err, only one." Ste coughed, "from when I wa' on dating site, but he were too boring for me." Ste placed his menu down on the table having decided what he would order, "I saw ya. Out here, fussing with your moustache and chewing proper hard on ye gum…ye are nerves."

Brendan looked up, following Ste's actions with the menu, "dating sites, eh? Didn't have ye down as the type, Stephen. Didn't ye learn anything? Could be anyone behind a keyboard," He sucked in a breath, "fuck sake."

Ste tottered, "I'm not an idiot! It wa Amy's idea anyway, thought I needed summat exciting going on in my life. Plus, Doug helped me." Ste messed with the table cloth in front of him, "knew I shouldn't have come, and I knew you'd ruin it before it's even started."

"Ah, the lovely Amy and Douglas, what do they know, so come on, what was ye date like?"

"I'm going if you're going to be like this," Ste warned already putting his jacket back on.

"No, wait," Brendan sighed, "just thought ye would know better than to do that. What with Silas and Rae, I want ye safe Stephen."

Ste sighed, "Yeah well. There's no need to kick off at me."

"Stay. Please," Brendan rocked his leg up and down, "I am a bit nervous, ye right." He looked around the restaurant, "and hungry."

Ste took his jacket back off; "are ye jealous Brendan?" Ste asked, quietly confident that he was. "Cause if you are," he carried on, "there's no need. I've not been on the site for ages, and I've not been with anyone."

"Well aren't I the lucky one?"

Ste raised his chin in defiance, "yeah you are actually. I had well loads of hits, me." Ste suddenly stopped and looked at Brendan until he turned to face him, "have you been with anyone whilst we were apart?" He prepared himself for the excruciating pain he would feel if the answer was 'yes.'

"Seriously, Stephen… do we hafta talk about it here? And does it even matter?"

"I wanna know." But did he really? What would be beneficial of knowing that Brendan had been with other men? He couldn't think of one good reason why he would want to know.

Brendan sighed, "a few. Ages ago, meant nothing, ye know? They were just…there."

Ste nodded, "I don't know why I thought otherwise. Nice of you to forget about me so easily though," Ste folded his arms like a child would if they were in a mood.

"Ye wanted to know! Yeah, cause we'd be sat here now if I had forgot about ye, crack ye face Stephen."

The waitress quickly came over to take their orders and apologized for their wait.

The tension was thick in the air.

They sat in silence during their starters.

XXX

Brendan had Badshahi for his main and Ste had Garlic Curry for his.

Still, they hadn't spoken for near an hour now. The wait between meals feeling like hours, and it was making Brendan restless. This is _not_ how he had wanted tonight to go. This was meant to be a fresh start, to prove that things had changed between them; to prove that he had changed. That any time apart they had would be made up for. And any hard feelings would be forgotten.

"How's ye meal?" Brendan asked steadily.

No reply. Stubborn twat, Brendan thought.

"Notice ye've got Garlic Curry…keep the vampires away and that," Brendan grimaced at his ridiculous words.

"Well if you stay away from me tonight, we'll know won't he?" Ste finally said something.

_Hallelujah_.

"What ye trying to say, Stephen?"

"Oh nothing,"

"If ye trying to imply that I am a vampire then ye are way off. Never been a fan of blood," Brendan screwed his face up in fake disgust.

"Well you've been in enough fights to get used to it."

"Can we really not go there now?" Brendan rushed his eating; he just wanted to start the whole night over.

"What? I thought it's what grown men do?" Ste took a drink of his water, "fight, pay for their mistakes and then kiss and make up."

"Ye really sticking the knife in tonight, aren't ye? Can't ye see I'm trying to make up for all that?"

Ste rubbed at his face, "yeah of course I do. I see that you're trying, I really do. But it's hard for old habits to die Bren."

Brendan wiped his mouth with his napkin and stood up.

"Stand up," he said.

"I'm trying to have a conversation wi you here," Ste moaned.

"Stand. Up." Brendan repeated more slowly.

Ste got up hesitantly, "what?"

Without a word, Brendan stepped forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Ste's waist.

"Brendan, what' you doing, gerr off!" Ste hissed, a blush rising to his cheeks.

"Men kiss and make up, ye say?" Brendan rolled the words off his tongue in a whisper, "now ye talking."

XXX

"I can't believe you did that in front of everyone!" Ste gushed as they left the restaurant.

"It was only a kiss, Stephen. No biggie," Brendan got a piece of gum out and placed in his mouth.

"No biggie? That's…that's the biggest thing you've ever done!"

"Had to stop ye moaning, didn't I?" He stroked a finger down Ste's face, "I mean it, I'm gonna change."

"This is it, ya know. No more playing your games, if you want this work then there's some things you gotta hear and stick by."

"Wake me up when ye done," Brendan pretended to snore.

Ste slapped Brendan's arm before they started walking back to the village.

"Ye still talk way too much," Brendan continued to mildly protest.

Ste laughed, "err, shur up! Rule one then, you've gotta proper listen to me when I talk to you."

"So basically like a married couple?" Brendan popped the gum in his mouth.

"Your words, not mine. And we've gotta tell each other how our days have been if you don't get to see each other for a while." Ste suddenly stopped, "we are like, together now, aren't we?"

"Yeah," Brendan breathed.

Ste carried on happily, "good!"

Ste continued to tell Brendan of the rules that would be placed in to their relationship until they reached Ste's flat.

"I take it the lovely Amy doesn't know about tonight?" Brendan asked, as he realised Ste had stopped them at his gate.

"I didn't want her going mad, you know what's she's like. Plus, I didn't know how tonight was gonna go… but I'll tell her first thing in the morning. Promise," "Just as long as ye don't keep me ye dirty little secret."

"I'm not like you, ya know! I'd happily walk arm in arm with you everywhere and anywhere," he could sense Brendan's sudden tension. "But I know it'll be one step at a time for us, I don't wanna rush things either."

"I'll get there with ye by my side young man."

"Oh hell," Ste smiled, "soppy Brady makes a return."

Brendan slapped Ste's arse, raising a loud 'argh!' from Ste. "Get ye arse inside ye little shite."

"I love you really," Ste quickly said before crushing his lips against Brendan's. Their breathing hitching that little bit faster as the pace quickened.

Brendan broke away with a devilish grin on his lips, "you too."

**A/N Just one more chapter to go now! I know I keep saying it, but the reviews have really been lovely. I'm not the best writer, so I'm glad at least a few people have taken the time to read this poor tripe. : P **


End file.
